


Regular-Irregular

by SmashThatMirror



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashThatMirror/pseuds/SmashThatMirror
Summary: There are two reality's in this world: The First Reality and the Second Reality. Or in other words, Regular and Irregular.





	1. Symmetrical[]Asymmetrical

_|Time: 12:00 AM|Date: Saturday, October 12, 2019|_

* * *

As the oldest among his friends, he often gets picked on for his age. Not that he minds it. To him, they are all kids he has to watch over. Exploring the town at night with them all, despite being the shortest, he watches them from the back of the group. In a standard way of living, he finds it quite comforting.

* * *

_|Time: 2:00 AM|Date: Monday, October 8, 2018|_

* * *

Standing in the center, multiple glass balls are hung from the top by different strings surrounding him. Within them all, they all have little scenarios going on, but only nine shine brighter than the others. Looking up, he catches sight of the giant clock stuck at the same time it has always been. Not only that, but next to it written in purple substance is a date, which Taeil can only assume is stuck forever as well. It has been this way since the beginning of his existence. Just watching. In an obscure way of living, he finds it quite comforting.


	2. The Alive Ones[]The Buried Ones

_|Time: 1:09 PM|Date: Tuesday, October 29, 2019|  
_

* * *

The bells rang, people cheered. Johnny had just shared a kiss with the love of his life. He never imagined marring the most perfect person in the world, but here he was. He was filled with absolute joy. Hell, he never felt more alive then he did at this very moment. He knew his life would never be better than the one he has now

* * *

_|Time: 1:09 PM|Date: Tuesday, October 29, 2019|_

* * *

_[Something is breathing down my neck. A parasite is eating me again]_

The sky was covered in clouds, and the cemetery was foggy. It was as quiet as ever there, no one really pays a visit anyways. Just because you are buried does not mean you were loved. It was just another thing this reality lacked. Love, care, and humanity. People would often die left and right, and it was Johnny's hobby to visit each grave to hand them a bouquet. Johnny was born differently than others. He was the very meaning of death. He never had a pulse, and whatever he touched died in just seconds. He was even able to talk to the dead. He felt most at home around people who were already dead. He grew up being a caretaker of the cemetery, since no one cared. Everyday, he would walk around and hear the corpses whispers in his ear. And today was no different. He walked around with a full bouquet of white flowers in hand. His body, hair, and outfit were as monochrome as ever. He stopped at a row of certain graves, they were the most talkative. He sat down with the flowers still at hand and listened to what they had to say today.

_"You'll become one of us, back into the soil we all go, back into the dark we will play"_

_"When you die your body will be dead, but it doesn't mean your consciousness is gone"_

_"Maybe there really is no such thing as freedom."_

Johnny got up and began putting one flower at each grave. Nothing they said ever fazed him, so the words they spoke would never lingerie in his mind. Today was a day just like all the others, dead, dull, and repetitive. But, that is not so bad. He could never imagine a life better than the one he had now.


	3. Stability[]Madness

_|Time: 3:30 PM|Date: Thursday, October 17, 2019|_

* * *

For the fun of it, Taeyong decided to throw a fancy tea party with all his friends. They wore Victorian era clothing, since that was the dress code. All gathering around a huge party, Taeyong goes around pouring them all a cup of tea. The table was filled to the brim with all kinds of sweets. A relaxing sight it all was.

* * *

_|Time: 3:30 PM|Date: Thursday, October 17, 2019|_

* * *

Taeyong wanted to feast, so throwing a tea party is sure to fill his request. Chasing them all around the room with no exists, he has every intention to taste their flesh with his tea. Pinning his prey down, he slashes into them with a giant knife and rips pieces of them off their own bodies. The blood splatters onto him, but he could care less. That is only the sugar to his tea. Eventually, he killed them all and served their organs and body parts on a silver platter for him to consume. An insane sight it was.


	4. Birthday Party[]Pity Party

_|Time: 3:38 PM|Date: Saturday, October 26, 2019|_

* * *

The sound of laughter filled the air, it was so calming. Today was Yuta's birthday, and his friends decided to throw him a party in the backyard of Yuta's house. A surprise birthday to be exact. It was lovely, Yuta adored how much his friends cared. He never wanted the day to end. Oh how fun it was. They spent the night doing whatever Yuta wanted it. But all he ever wanted was his friends to always be there for him. And was not that just so sweet? But, soon time flew by and it was now around midnight. All of them went home, leaving Yuta alone by himself. They helped him clean up most of the stuff, but he took care of the minor mess. _"Happy birthday!"_ words that lingered through his head.

* * *

_|Time: 3:38 PM|Date: Saturday, October 26, 2019|_

* * *

It has been about an hour since the time his birthday was supposed to start. Did his invitations disappear? No responses from any of them. He began to panic, but used anything to give him a false sense of security. Soon enough, he began to imagine the very friends who left him to rot all alone. A blast he had, despite the tears that would never stop flowing. It was his party, so he could cry if he wanted to. As time went by, he slowly got back the grasp of reality he had lost. The voices he heard to comfort him told him the rotting truth. He wanted to destroy everything, just like how his friends destroyed him. Twenty-four candles for twenty-four different destinations with gasoline. The voices grew louder, he was laughing and crying. He felt like a dying mess. _"Happy birthday!"_ words he never got to hear.


	5. Perfection[]Nothingness

_|Time: 4:18 PM|Date: Friday, October 11 2019|_

* * *

Walking around in a field of flowers, Doyoung is accompanied by himself. Of course, there are others here to visit the fields, but he is alone nonetheless. Picking up some flowers on his way, he creates his own little bouquet with some ribbon he pre-cut before coming here. He is surrounded by perfection.

* * *

_|Time: 4:18 AM|Date: Friday, October 11, 2019|_

* * *

Standing in a field full of flowers, it is not as colorful as it once before. There are more red flowers than Doyoung remembers. Everyone around him is dead and so is everything else. Looking down at his bouquet of flowers, covered with thorns, even those are dead. He is surrounded by nothing.


	6. I'm Here[]Look at Me

_|Time: 4:38 PM|Date: Thursday, October 3, 2019|_

* * *

Jung Jaehyun, always one to be social and welcoming to all. Hell, while walking through town, he greets everyone he sees also walking by. Some did not hear him, while some did and said hello back. Arriving to a coffee shop, he is greeted by all the staff there and even familiar customer faces. He did not live in a big town, so he knew everyone and they knew him. Being acknowledged is a big part of his life.

* * *

_|Time: 4:38 PM|Date: Thursday, October 3, 2019|_

* * *

Walking around the town, no human is to be seen. Not that anyone is human here to begin with. The sky was covered by clouds, but it is always, so nothing is new. Catching sights of the insanely skinny, deformed monsters, the very black tar they seem to be made out of drips slightly off them. Walking by some, the white and light purple Jaehyun greets them. Wait, that is incorrect. Walking through them, the white and light purple Ghost greets them. No response back, but that is to be expected. No one ever sees him, no one even knows he exists. Being overlooked is a big part of his life.


	7. Please Love Me[]Please Hate Me

_|Time: 6:18 PM|Date: Monday, October 7, 2019|_

* * *

_"I love you, Dong Sicheng."_

Words that constantly ring through Sicheng's head. How he managed to find such a wonderful lover, he is not sure. But, he is more than thankful for them. All his life, everyone would fall head over heels for his cute self. And within that sea of potential lovers, he found the best one for him. Every morning and night, he is reminded by his lover just how much he loves him. He wishes he could give him more, so much more. In the end, he is content with all the love he receives. He would never trade anything for his life now.

* * *

_|Time: 6:18 PM|Date: Monday, October 7, 2019|_

* * *

Pure hatred, something Sicheng went through from the day he was born and continues to go through. The choker he was born with, the monochromatic snakes that never leave him. Both in which restrict him from any ounce of love. Forced to suffer the feeling of being choked and burned by words or actions among love, Sicheng begs to be hated by everyone and everything. Love exists in this world. Even if it is only created for the pain of others. Though his body is clear of burns, he feels completely charred. His neck is more than bruised, with only the smallest opening to breathe. He knows the pain will never end, for he can not even stop his own suffering. He would trade anything to live a different life from the one he has now.


	8. Truthful Appearance[]Deceiving Appearance

_|Time: 5:23 AM|Date: Sunday, October 6, 2019|_

* * *

Though chaotic at times, Jungwoo was always an innocent little snowball at heart. A fragile little being, that would never stand a chance against anything. Hell, not even a fly. Not that it was a bad thing, it is actually what made him so cute and lovable. He was harmless, and everyone loved to protect him to the fullest because of that.

* * *

_|Time: 5:23 AM|Date: Sunday, October 6, 2019|_

* * *

Siting on a throne, Jungwoo is surrounded by all of those in which he managed to manipulate. Everyone would bow down before their king to protect his innocent self. Yet, he is far from innocent in every way possible. Many have died before his very own requests or actions of protecting him. Not that it is hard to die here anyway, but it is stupid to die so easily. He adored all the ones he fucked up in the head. He was a toxin among their blind eyes, and everyone loved to protect him to the fullest because of that.


	9. A Love Complete[]A Love Broken

_|Time: 10:11 AM|Date: Wednesday, October 2, 2019|_

* * *

  
  
The day was as beautiful as it could be, surprisingly. The sun was shining without a cloud in the sky, but that was not the highlight of the day. It has been many years since his parents have been together. Their love grew even stronger when they had Mark. And to celebrate that, they wanted to spend a second honeymoon together. It would only be for two weeks, but Mark can still manage the house alone. And thanks to that, his parents are now packing their things for their vacation. Mark watched as his parents shared conversations about the trip, and not to mention how happy they were. Their love truly was a beautiful thing, a memory Mark could never forget that.

* * *

_|Time: 11:10 PM|Date: Wednesday, October 2, 2019|_

* * *

The night was as horrible as it could be. The sky was dark with the grey clouds all over, the blood rain would be coming soon, but that was for another story. So much time passed of Mark's parents being together. But their love could not last forever, it had to end at some point. His parents were sick and tired of each other, so they decided to break it off. Mark watched as they sliced each other with kitchen knifes. It was their divorce after all, and that is just how it is done. Their blood splattered everywhere, some even getting on Mark. But it did not faze him at all. It was just another day, just like always. Their love was horrible from the start, everyone knew that, even them. As their bodies fall to the ground, they take their last breaths. Mark waves them a goodbye, before their lives end. Mark could never forget the bloody scene he witnessed, but at least it did not haunt him. And that was what was truly beautiful, a memory Mark could not forget.


	10. The Beautiful Melody of the Music Box[]The Dull Melody of the Music Box

_|Time: 4:22 AM|Date: Wednesday, October 9, 2019|_

* * *

The time was as late as it could be, but that did not stop Donghyuck from listening to his mother play the music box. Every sound that came out of it was beautiful. And his mother would play it everyday for him nonstop, just so he could hear the beautiful melody. The music box was his mothers favorite. She promised to give it to him when he was much much older, so he can play it for his future children. Whenever she would play it, nothing else in the world would matter to him, it was like an unbreakable spell. But, when the music box would stop that is when he knows to sleep. His mother would take him to bed every time the music box finished playing.

"Goodnight, my child" She would say every night, before sending him off to bed. He would fall fast asleep, because once he woke up, he could watch and listen to his mother play the music box all over again.

* * *

_|Time: 4:22 AM|Date: Wednesday, October 9, 2019|_

* * *

It was dark out, and the cold winds would creep inside the old abandoned home. But, even so, the music box kept playing everyday. It started when he was just twelve years old, it never stopped since. Long ago, he came back to see his mother covered in her own blood, but he was convinced she was just pretending. But, later on, he realized it was real, oh so very real. He did not scream, he did not cry, because this was normal. He left his mothers body and went to grab her music box. He began to play it, and that is where it all starter. Every second of the day is spent with him playing the music box. It is not like people could stop him, the house was abandoned long ago, even when his mother was alive. So, no one would be able to stop Donghyuck's cycle.

"Come quickly, my child. It's almost bed time." Donghyuck followed the voice as he has always done. As he makes his way to his room, he plays the music box on the way. As soon as he arrives, he lays in his bed and waits for the music box to stop playing. And once it is finished, he waits for the next cycle to begin.


End file.
